Light Flames Sunsets & Paper
by shells of thalassa
Summary: Organization XIII became Organization XIV; But that wasn't supposed to happen. Naminé was captured and brought to The World That Never Was; But that wasn't supposed to happen. Another world was attacked by the heartless; But that wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was, really; But it has. And all that will be left when its over is to clean up the mess and move on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A short girl with feet clad in baby-blue sandals steps quietly down the hallway. Her matching blue eyes blink in wonder at the white, white, _white_ walls she's faced with.

_They're so bright..._

White, like the colour of her dress. Like the birds on the island. Like his vest...

Wait, _his_ vest?

_Who?_

"...Something's not right."

The first words ever uttered by the teen fly out without her consent, and she's glad that there isn't anyone else around to hear.

...But who_ is_ she?

_Kairi,_ her brain declares. _You are Kairi._

But she isn't Kairi...

...Is she?

_No._

She is, if she_ really_ has to focus, but she isn't.

A confusing thing, she is.

But that isn't what matters.

Because something just _isn't right._

And it isn't the fact that she's thinking of islands she's never been to before.

Sighing, she crosses the room. It's basically empty; she's not sure that she likes that. A set of stairs sit at the back of the room, so she grips the railing and pulls herself up.

Once the blonde climbs up the stairs, she lets out another sigh.

_Where do I go from here?_

The next room is white again. Not that she dislikes it; It's a nice colour, really.

...Though she _does_ have a slight urge to paint the walls. Scribble out a story, maybe? Make this dreary place into a colorful wonderland.

She slips her hands together with yet another sigh.

"...H-Hello?"

No response.

_...Do I own this place?_

She lets her hands collapse from their position holding each other, and they fall against her dress with a barely audible 'thud'.

_Of course I don't._

She sighs again, glancing up at the ceiling. Well, if she doesn't own this place, she might as well make it her own...

...If only she had a pencil. Then, she could let her creativity flow.

Which would definitely help her figure out what feels so _wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>MISSION ASSIGNMENT:<strong>_ Collection_

**SUMMARY:**_ Go to Castle Oblivion and collect the entity known as Naminé._

**INTEL:**_ Tread carefully; Possibly dangerous._

**OBJECTIVE:**_ Bring Naminé back to the Castle dungeons._

**OPTIONAL OBJECTIVE:** _Bring Naminé back to the Castle dungeons unharmed._

* * *

><p>"Another one?"<p>

From his place on one of the white couches, a red-headed male glances over at the sudden outburst. Two tall figures are standing at the entrance of the room he's in; the Grey Area.

"I suggest you not complain." The figure on the left says, causing the red-head to frown at the familiar voice. Squinting, he can make out long, blue hair and two scratches on his face leading into an 'X'.

"But it's crazy! We _just_ had one."

"What are you two goin' on about?" The red-headed male-Axel-questions, causing both figures to turn to him. The brunette one, Demyx, shakes his head.

"This guy says we have _another_ meeting!"

"Stop whining, Numbskull..." Axel had almost forgotten that Number XII, Larxene, was in the room. She spoke from her perch on one of the chairs. "At least you wont be forced to go on your _incredibly_ hard missions, like recon or-_-Oh,_ Kingdom Hearts_ forbid_ you take out a few shadows!"

"Shut it, Larxene! You're... You're just _mean_!"

"Mean?" The blonde woman lets out a laugh. "Yeah, let's go with that."

"More like sadistic..." Axel throws in.

"Stop it, all of you."

"She started it, though!"

"Demyx, _shut up_." Axel groans. It takes a lot out of the red-head to resist blasting a fireball at said brunette. Saix is obviously not amused, either, frowning more and shaking his head.

"The meeting will be later today, and I expect you _all_ to be in attendance."

"Yes, sir..." 

* * *

><p>White.<p>

It's all her brain can really comprehend; a white wall. Or is it a ceiling?

A white ceiling.

She slides her palms across her legs and onto the ground-No, bed. She's on a bed.

_Why is she on a bed?_

That was a completely reasonable question to ask, seeing as last time she checked she was in the town. Or, at least, what was left of it. 

_ Fog everywhere._

_She usually likes fog, but not like this. She likes the light stuff you see in the morning; even when it's as thick as a second layer of dirt on the ground, she enjoys it. As long as she isn't in it. She doesn't want to be here; not in this heavy, choke-inducing mess._

_Choking. She feels like she can't breathe._

_"...!" She can hear a cry, and turns around to face a blonde boy,_

_"What?"_

_"She's over there! I can see her!" He throws his arm out, pointing at somewhere-_someone_-in the fog._

_'_But it's not fog,'_ a voice in her head announces. _'Fog doesn't have eyes.'

_That much was true. Usually, fog didn't have millions of blinking eyes. Sickly, yellow, blinking eyes, watching her every move. _

_Lunging at people._

_Killing everyone._

_She can see pretty, crystalline objects flying above the fog. She's not exactly sure what they are-more monsters, maybe? But they weren't attacking._

_"Hurry! Before they get her!" The blonde girl turns her attention back across the field, to where the boy is pointing; there is a girl there. Her hair is a little too short, and her outfit is a little too bright, but it's still her._

_"Let's go!" She agrees, and the boy grabs her arm and tugs her away. One of the fog-creatures jumps forward, and the girl can feel claws against her arm. They burn._

_It's the beginning of the end, and she has a feeling it wont be happy._

So why was she here?

As if to answer all of her questions, the sound of a door opening breaks the silence.

"You're awake."

Silently, she pushes herself up and turns her gaze towards the door. A man stands there, with blue hair and sickly yellow eyes. A rather clean-cut scar stretches across his face in an 'X' shape.

"...Yeah," She finally mumbles. The man nods.

"Get up. The meeting is soon."

_The meeting?_

Then he's handing her a black coat and exiting the room, and she doesn't think she's ever been this confused in her life.

But she's not angered, or sad, or even that confused, really.

And she has no idea why. 

* * *

><p>"Naminé," A voice breaks the silence. The teen across the room snaps her head up; She's been sitting in a chair that she discovered in one of the rooms.<p>

It's white, of course.

She takes a second to respond. "...Is that me?"

There's a chuckle. "Come here," The man says. He has a smooth, yet monotone voice.

She crosses the room immediately.

"...I'm Naminé?" She has to ask a second time. He chuckles again, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, you are." The male holds his other hand out, letting a corridor of darkness form. "You're very special, Naminé, and a special girl deserves a special room. Do you like colours?"

"Oh, yes!" The girl gasps out as they near the darkness.

"That's great. What about the colour purple?"

"I love it!"

"That's great..." He smirks under his hood. "Where we're going, you'll see a lot of it."

And so they step into the darkness. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right, here we go! The second version of LFSP! In case anyone was confused, the different P.O.V.'s were separated by ***'s and go:**

**1. Naminé  
><strong>

**2. Axel**

**3. Unknown**

**4. Naminé again**

**I know the beginning might have been a little confusing, but hopefully everything will be cleared up as the story continues?**

**NOTE: Xion does not appear in this story until the end, but this story ****_does _****line up with the timeline of 358/2 days. How? ...Guess you'll have to read and see. ;) And yes, it does include OCs, but please give them a chance! If you see something wrong with them, please tell me! Thanks.**

**Criticism is highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Day One

Day One

Dexmitera. **D-E-X-M-I-T-E-R-A.** _Dexmitera._

Number XIV. **Fourteen.** _XIV._

The girl seems to look a lot shorter than normal in the center of the white room. A black hood covers her head, hiding her blonde hair in shadows. She takes a second to process the information she's been given.

_My name is Dexmitera. I am Number XIV; Fourteen.  
><em>

She frowns up at them; thirteen people in high, white chairs. They're all wearing the same coat as her; a voice in the back of her mind registers it as a uniform.

"Welcome, Number XIV, to Organization XIII." That's all anyone has to say, and soon everyone is disappearing into what Dexmitera can only call 'portals'; black, swirling masses of fog that overtake the members and disappear just as quickly.

_The fog._

But this fog disappears quickly, without attacking. There's no need for her to panic. She doesn't even feel surprised.

_But why?_

She frowns at the near-empty room. No one told her where to go, or why she was even here.

All she could think of was her 'name' and 'number'.

_My name is Dexmitera. I am Number XIV; Fourteen.  
><em>

"Hey, Dexmitera." The blonde startles slightly at the call of her name; it sounds strange to hear it out loud. She turns around slowly before raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

"H-Hello," She greets the lanky man. He looks rather strange, with his wild mane of red hair and striking green eyes.

_Is he wearing eyeliner?_

He has tattoos under his eyes-At least, she can only assume the purple marks are tattooed onto his skin. They _could_ always be painted on, though. He obviously has the ability to due so, as he's wearing eyeliner.

Whatever it is, the marks look an awful lot like war paint.

_Why is he wearing war paint?_

"Guess I should probably introduce myself. The name's Axel; Got it memorized?"

"S-Sure," She shrugs. "I'm Dexmitera... Though I guess you already knew that..."

"Kinda, yeah." He rolls his shoulders back before smirking. "So, I've gotta lay down the rules of this place for you..."

"Rules?" She frowns slightly. "Why can't you tell me where 'this place' is, first?"

"Someone's eager..." Axel rubs the back of his neck, ruffling his hair in the process. "Ah... All right, why not? You're in The World That Never Was."

The blonde blinks. "...The _wha_-?" Axel chokes out a cross between a laugh and a snort before swinging an arm out. She notes a little late that his coat is different from hers; His sleeves are tight and tapered while her's billow out.

_Huh._

Suddenly, the fog is back. (Not that it surprises her.) It's in a condensed shape; a doorway of some sort. A portal, maybe?

The red-head nods towards it before taking a step.

"Follow me."

And she does.

* * *

><p>"This right here is the Grey Area. When you get up in the morning, you're gonna come in here and do whatever you want until Saix starts lecturing you about doing your missions." Dexmitera watches with mild interest as Axel nods toward a man standing in the middle of the room. It takes her a second to register it, but she'd remember that scar anywhere. It's that man. The one that was there when she woke up.<p>

_So that's his name... _

_Saix._

"Number XIII, do you have nothing better to do than sit here and wait for him?" The man speaks up suddenly. Dexmitera can't help the sigh that escapes her lips; He obviously hasn't gotten any nicer in the few hours they've been apart. "How about doing your mission?" She watches quietly as the only other person in the room sighs and lowers his head. He's blonde, like Dexmitera herself, but a darker shade. He has large, blue eyes that seem to have shown more emotion in seconds then she has in hours.

She frowns.

"Saix seems friendly."

"The friendliest. Give me a second..." Axel walks over to the two, pausing only to glare at Saix. He then turns back to the shorter of the two. "Hey, Roxas, no need to wait for me! I'm gonna be touring the new member around for a bit, so just do your mission, all right? I'll meet you afterwords."

"All right..."

The red-head walks back, throwing his arms out behind him. "Let's continue." His hand is on Dexmitera's shoulder and turning her away before she can question anything.

_Roxas and Saix, huh?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"This is the hallway leading to... well, everywhere else. Except for the Round Room; You'll have to use a corridor to get there."<p>

"A corridor?"

"The thing we walked through to get here."

"Oh! Okay." The two figures walk down the hallway; The red-head a few steps ahead of the blonde. Dexmitera silently notes that the hall is lined with multiple doors, all with different signs on them.

Wait... signs?

The blonde couldn't help but sigh quietly at her unawareness.

...She could always just _ask_, right...?

"Uhm... Axel...?"

The red-head stops and turns to face her. "Yeah?

"...W-What are these things on the doors?"

"Roman numerals... Uh, they're just numbers," He elaborates after a glance at her confused expression. The red-head then takes a few steps forward, pointing at one of the doors when he's close enough. It reads 'VIII'. "Y'see that? That means _eight_. That's my room."

"Oh," She nods.

"You're looking for... XIV, I believe. Fourteen." She feels slightly miffed; hadn't Saix alerted her of that this morning?

...She actually forgot that?

Without another word, she slips down the hall and past the numbers.

_X..._

_XI... _

_XII..._

_XIII..._

_XIV._

"...This one?"

"Yeah, that'd be it. Go on inside." Dexmitera does so, startling slightly at the room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't... _this._

It's much like the Grey Area, with cream-coloured walls and a bed to match. Her bed is propped up beside the far-most wall... which isn't exactly a 'wall'. It's completely glass, revealing the same view seen in the Grey Area.

"Welcome to your new home."

"...'_New_'..." The blonde frowns at the word. "...What happened to my... _old_ one?"

"...Right." Axel trails behind her as she sits on the bed. He doesn't sit, instead opting to stand by the window. "Well, d'ya remember where you lived?" That's the easiest question she's been asked all day, hands down. She almost laughs.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? ...And why do _you_ want to know?" Her voice starts getting sharp, and Axel decides it's best not to push anything.

"Calm down, blondie. I was just checking," He frowns. "Anyways, where you're from doesn't really matter... Just know that you were attacked by a heartless, or multiple heartless, somewhere along the way, resulting in the loss of your heart." Dexmitera's eyes widened.

"Heartless...? L-Losing... my heart?" S_o it wasn't just fog. And... the crystals... were hearts?_

_My heart looks like that...?_

_...I mean, _looked_ like that?_

"Yeah. You're a Nobody now."

_Gee, thanks. _

"...All right, I guess..."

The blonde watches silently as the red-head rolls his shoulders back. "I've gotta meet with the boss man, but I'll see ya when I see ya, all right?"

"Uhm... all right." The lanky man gets up, exiting the room and leaving the blonde all by herself. She takes a second to frown out the window.

_It's a nice view, but it's been dark since I got here... _

_Is it really late at night? Or just early in the morning?_

_...Or is it always night?_

_...It better not be. I'm not tired at all._

Letting out a sigh, the blonde pulls her legs up to her chin. She crosses her arms over them.

_...What now? I don't think it would be a good idea for me to leave my room; The tour was pretty vague, and I don't want to get lost..._

_...I _guess_ I could go to the Grey Area, though._

Sliding off the bed, she crosses the room and steps out the door much like Axel did minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

The blonde girl doesn't bother pausing, as no one could be talking to her. She _is_ new, after all. Who would know her?

"...Dexm! I mean... That's right, isn't it?" _Close enough._

The blonde turns around with a slight smile. "...Hello."

"Hey! I'm Demyx. Woah, did you notice that our names sound alike? Cool, huh?" The newly-nicknamed 'Dexm' nodded slightly.

"I guess."

"Anyways, you got your weapon yet? 'Cause I have this mission I've got to go on, but if _you_ wanted to get some practice in-" She blinked wide, violet eyes at the male.

"...A weapon?"

"Yeah, a weapon! Y'know, to fight with?" The girl's blinking quickly turned into staring.

_Fight? I'm going to have to fight? ...It's been years since I've done anything close to that... Does a wooden sword even count as a weapon?_

"...Oh."

The brunette frowns in response. Obviously he was gonna have to go on the mission himself... Unless Roxas was still around...

"...Ye-e-eah, all right then! I've gotta get goin', track down a different blonde..." The male starts backing up slowly, as if the girl would pounce on him if he dare leave her alone.

_Is everyone weird here?_

"Okay," She frowns.

"Bye!" With that, Demyx races off down the hallway.

_...Well, that happened. _

Dexm sighs before continuing down the hall.

* * *

><p>There's not many people in the Grey Area, but she stays anyways. Taking a seat at one of the couches, she leans back and puts her arms down next to her.<p>

_...Fun._

The place is completely empty, which she honestly wasn't expecting.

_Wasn't Saix here earlier?_

_...Oh, well._

The blonde decides that it's best this way, since the bluenette wasn't exactly her favourite person so far. (Not that he'd done anything to her, but...)

So, she sits.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" The red-head questions as the portal closes beneath him. It takes a second for him to realize that there's more than one person in the room. "Woah, you throwin' a party?"<p>

"It's nice of you to join us," One of the people states. "We've been waiting on you."

"My _sincerest_ apologies, Vexen," Axel starts, sarcasm dripping off his voice. "But I was preoccupied touring the new member around. Unlike some people."

"What does it matter? It has no keyblade. I see no point."

"Vexen, dear, you don't seem to have a keyblade either..." The only woman in the room points out with a sadistic smile.

He stays silent.

"I've called this meeting to speak of important matters." Xemnas leans forward in his seat. "It appears that Sora has almost reached Castle Oblivion. Which means that we must make haste in establishing a plan."

"Then why isn't the entire Organization here?" Zexion questions from his seat.

"I've chosen you six," Axel checks the seats just to make sure. Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, himself, Marluxia, and Larxene, as Saix and Xemnas don't count. "To go to Castle Oblivion and deal with the Keybearer. Understood?"

"Understood."

"You must be there within the next six days, as to prepare for Sora's arrival on the seventh."

"Yes, Sir..."

"Now, go! I expect you not to fail the Organization."

And six portals opened, leaving only two members behind.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Dexm gave up on doing anything in the Grey Area and was now in her room again.<p>

She stares out the window in silence.

"...Is this all that will happen?" She sighs lightly. "Sitting around all day? ...Not exactly my idea of fun."

The blonde turns away from the window, unzipping her coat to reveal a black tank-top and matching leggings. She then slips off her knee-high boots and crawls into her bed.

"Maybe this is all a dream," She muses. "And I can wake up at home."

So, she sleeps.

* * *

><p>"With all due respect, Sir, why do you deem it necessary to collect more members? I thought thirteen was the ideal amount." A male questions from his tall, white seat. The room is full of seats, actually; thirteen of them. "Does the amount of chairs in this room mean nothing?"<p>

"Ah, but thirteen_ is_ the ideal amount."

"...How do you explain Number XIV, then?"

"A back-up, as some would say. I doubt we'll have thirteen members for long."

"What do you mean?" The first male, with long, blue hair, furrows his eyebrows. He usually wouldn't find himself questioning the Superior, but it's necessary for him to understand any of what he's speaking of.

"Castle Oblivion... I would be surprised if all members returned unscathed."

"...I see, Sir."

"I hope to receive a few replacements while the old ones are out. I wouldn't enjoy using our... _other_ back-up so early on. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Then go." His voice echoes as the blue-haired man disappears into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The spacing is a little messed up. Sorry. D:**

**Well, you're introduced to one of the OCs! Dexmitera, a.k.a. Dexm. Some people are probably mad that Xion isn't here... She was mentioned this chapter, though! If you look reeeeaaaaaaallllllyyy closely. She'll show up later on, don't worry about it. This story does go with canon. (No matter how unrealistic that seems with Dexm being involved)**

**Any suggestions on things I can fix? Review, please!**

**(NOTE: The only reason that most of this chapter is OC-based is because I wanted to introduce her. I'll try to put more Axel-based and Roxas-based stuff in the next chapters)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
